What Partners Are For
by IGottaFindYou
Summary: Deeks catches Kensi bonding with his dog. SPOILERS for 2x10 "Deliverance"!


**Disclaimer**: _I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles. But oh….if I did…..:)_

**Author's Notes**: _Dedicated to everyone who loved the episode "Deliverance" as much as I did.:)_

**What Partners Are For**

He wasn't staring…really.

At least he wasn't trying to.

He was just…watching.

That's it. He was just innocently _watching_ his partner play with his dog…unfortunately, he was probably also smirking like a fool.

Deeks continued to watch as the mangy dog rolled onto his back on the leather couch and grinned up at the young woman as she smiled back at him and lovingly scratched his furry tummy.

"…Wow, you two really DO look alike."

Deeks nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned and saw Callen standing next to him.

"Uh…what do you mean?" Deeks asked, trying to act nonchalant.

Callen nodded in the direction of the two playmates on the couch. "…You and the dog," he said "…you have the same smile."

Marty opened his mouth to speak, but he really had no idea how to respond to that.

"…At least, you do when you're both looking at something you're interested in," Callen finished.

This time sound did manage to come out of Deeks' mouth.

"Callen – "

" – Have a good night, Deeks," said Callen, and the agent actually smiled at him before heading for the stairs that led to the second floor.

Once again, Deeks was rendered speechless. Damn these people and their ability to make him feel like an idiot! Damn them…damn them all!

Deeks sighed as he turned his gaze back to his partner and his dog.

Suddenly, Kensi looked up and smiled at him.

He smiled back, and the thought didn't escape him that before today, she'd never really smiled at him very much.

…Then again, maybe it was the dog that put her in such a good mood. It had to be, cuz he hardly EVER put Kensi Blye in a good mood.

"He's too cute for you," she said.

Marty blinked, snapping out of his little daydream.

"What?" he asked. "The dog," she said "…he's too cute for you."

Deeks smirked and walked over to the couch, where his two partners were lounging.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first relationship I was in where my significant other was the better – looking one," he said, scratching Monty's tummy.

"Oh, I believe that," she said.

"Ah, so you admit that I could score a hot girl if I wanted to?" said Deeks, grinning.

Kensi gave him a little glare.

"Well, just because they're hot doesn't mean they're intelligent," she said "…which they definitely wouldn't be if they were in a relationship with you."

Monty whined.

"…Except you of course, Monty," Kensi told the dog "..you're the smartest puppy in the WORLD, yes, you are!"

Deeks chuckled at Kensi's cutesy voice.

"Y'know, I'm surprised you like him so much," he told her "…y'know, since you have that fear of back hair."

"Hah ha," said Kensi, and he could tell she was resisting the urge to stick out her tongue.

"He really is, y'know," he said "…intelligent, I mean. I meant what I said this morning…this dog could save your life one day."

"Oh, I believe it," said Kensi , as she stroked the dog's fur. "After all, you hear stories about dogs saving people every day. They're just as heroic as people, if not more so…since they hardly ever put their own well – being above their owners'."

Deeks nodded, keeping his eyes on Kensi.

"Very true," he said.

"…And I'm grateful to anyone who saves my life," said Kensi, as she looked back at him "…be it man or beast."

Memories of that afternoon flashed through Deeks' mind, and he smiled, knowing that this was her way of thanking him. When those Russian meatheads had taken her, he had thought of nothing but that they had to get her back, and that if anything happened to her…well, first he would kill some Russians, then he would always blame himself for whatever happened to her.

They were partners, after all…it was his job to have her back.

So when he saw that webvideo of her, just standing against the wall in that room, looking uneasy, he knew that he would take every chance he could get to get her back. …Because she was too important to him.

…That was the first time that thought had sparked in his mind, and then when he'd found her in the locker room, and had grabbed her hand to pull her out…that little idea had turned into a wildfire, coursing through his entire body.

…A fire which wasn't exactly put out easily…especially when she had landed on top of him, and smiled at him, after the locker room had exploded.

…Kensi was important to him.

Deeks then realized that he was probably staring at Kensi at this point, so he turned his attention back to Monty and gave a little cough…a second attempt at nonchalance.

"…Yeah, well…that's what partners are for, right?" he said. Kensi cleared her throat and nodded, also turning her attention to Monty.

"…Yeah," she said "…and good partners can be hard to find," then she looked back at Deeks "…so it's a pretty lucky thing when you find one."

Marty smiled.

To Hell with nonchalance.

"It is, indeed," he agreed.

She smiled back. It was a small smile, but he'd take what he could get.

Maybe, if he kept bringing the dog to work…he might even make her laugh one day.


End file.
